


Instantes

by tsubame_17



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado al lado de Gingetsu, solo recuerda el tiempo que le queda. Una lluvia insistente le trae recuerdos y anhelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instantes

  
_**Así que llevame lejos  
A cualquier lugar que no sea este.** _

_**Quiero ser feliz** _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Si de cuatro hojas un trébol encuentras  
la felicidad te dará_

_Pero quizás  
nunca lo encuentres_

_Porque la dicha aguarda  
en una jaula secreta._

_A nadie le pertenece  
el trébol de cuatro hojas._

_Pero,  
y el trébol de tres hojas?_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**[YACER]**

_Volver a nacer por ti_  
dejar que un revuelo de nubes  
arrastre todo lo hasta ahora pasado  
permitir que el futuro  
fluya con los vientos  
sin temor, sin pausa, con paciencia. 

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

Se despertó lentamente.

Miró a quien estaba a su lado.

Se levantó cubriéndose apenas con una sabana.

Recorrió perezosamente la distancia que había hasta la ventana.

El roce de la sabana con el suelo era casi imperceptible.

Su figura apenas se dibujaba a contraluz en el gran ventanal.

Se apoyó.

Fuera. Las luces de la cuidad brillaban aún intensamente.

Sus ojos buscaban en el horizonte.

Podía sentir el incesante ir y venir de gente.

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre la ciudad.

Reposó una de sus estilizadas manos sobre el frío cristal.

 

**[SOLO]**

_Volver a nacer por mí_  
de nuevo esperar a despertar en el huevo dorado  
de nuevo poder volar con alas de plata  
sin precipitarnos, sin abandonar, sin separarnos. 

Dos niños idénticos están sentados uno junto al otro.

Sus largos cabellos están atados.

Sus pies desnudos reposando en el embaldosado.

El de la derecha abrazaba al pequeño dormido.

Acariciaba los cabellos negros con dulzura.

\- Eres mio... - susurró a su oído.

Rozó su rostro apenas y lentamente se dejaron ver unos ojos violetas.

\- ... y yo soy tuyo, hermano - continuo diciendo.

El joven durmiente volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Siempre estaremos juntos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el niño despierto.

\- Siempre seremos uno.

 

**[ACOMPAÑADO]**

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos,  
volver a nacer por ti._

_Convertir la dicha de nuestro encuentro en cándida luz,  
y la tristeza de nuestra segura ruptura en sofocante lluvia  
como la florecilla añil que se abre en la tenue sombra._

_Volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

Ran esta sentado frente a una pequeña mesa.

Su mirada perdida.

Gingetsu sale de la cocina con un plato de comida en la mano.

Al darse cuenta que hay movimiento cerca suyo, el joven mira en dirección al soldado.

\- Toma - dice con voz firme.

Pone el plato frente al morocho.

\- Come - ordena.

Se sienta en el sillón que esta a espaldas de Ran.

Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Los violáceos ojos siguen toda la acción con interés.

\- No es necesario que comas todo- aclara.

Ran permanece quieto mirando la comida.

\- Si no te gusta, puedes dejarlo.

Sonríe para si mientras toma los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

\- ... Gracias.

 

**[TIEMPO CONTENIDO]**

_Mis manos entre las tuyas sin que yo me suelte  
nuestras vidas unidas como si una sola mente fueran_

_volver a nacer por mi  
volver a nacer entre tus brazos._

La luz que entraba bañaba su silueta haciéndolo destacar entre la oscuridad.

En el cristal, una gotas de agua bajaban formando pequeños surcos.

Un blanquecino hálito quedo marcado alrededor de su mano.

La apartó pausadamente observando las traviesas gotas que recorrían el interior de la silueta.

Su palma estaba fría, sin embargo la apoyó sobre su cálido hombro.

Sobre su marca.

Sobre su trébol.

 

**[DISTINTOS]**

_No apartes tus ojos de mí, no sueltes mis manos  
abarcándolo todo, la fortaleza de las esperanzas, la fragilidad  
de los deseos_

_volver a nacer en tus brazos_

Los niños idénticos estaban uno de espalda al otro.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

\- Hermano, te necesito.

El mayor cerró los ojos y suspiró largamente.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

Apretó fuertemente las manos del mayor.

Un vestigio de sangre las recorrió.

\- Esta encerrado...

Una gota roja cayó manchando el blanco suelo.

\- ... igual que nosotros.

\- Pero él esta solo.- Le replicó A.

Una lágrima cayo por su rostro.

 

**[NO IGUALES]**

_Volver a nacer por ti,_  
porque el consuelo a mi soledad  
era no conocer la dicha contigo.  
Porque la amargura de estar solo  
era el miedo de saber que te perdería. 

_Por eso, volveré a nacer entre tus brazos._

Ran esta sentado en una esquina de su enorme habitación.

Su largo pelo azabache caía sobre su hombro derecho.

Lo tomo entre sus manos.

Gingetsu se encontraba en la puerta observándolo.

\- ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?- preguntó.

El mechón azabache discurría entre sus dedos.

\- Sí.

Se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Se detuvo frente a él.

\- Quisiera que me cortes el pelo.

Con delicadeza una cálida mano recorrió el largo de su cabello, admirándolo.

\- Como desees.

 

**[INTERLUDIO]**

_Volver a nacer por mi_

_Como fragmentos de una vieja concha al desprenderse,_  
se deslizan por las mejillas lágrimas recién nacidas  
como tu abrazo hace que las ligeras alas de mi espalda se abran 

_Volver a nacer solo por ti  
volver a nacer en tus brazos._

Se dirigió al ajedrezado baño.

Abrió la ducha.

El agua caía sin control sobre su pelo.

Sobre su rostro.

Las caricias que le producía el líquido en el rostro lavaban todo rastro de sus lágrimas derramadas.

 

**[A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA PLATEADA]**

 

La curtida mano acariciaba con ternura el joven rostro.

Ran cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a sentir solo la caricia.

Acercó aun mas su rostro a esa cálida mano.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio que poco a poco los rosaceos labios se acercaban.

El contacto con los suyos fue suave, delicado, amable.

Las experimentadas manos recorrieron su cuerpo.

Con la misma delicadeza que ese beso le retiró su ropa.

Hizo lo mismo por él.

Las caricias no cesaron.

Llegaron a la cama tranquilamente.

No había gemidos.

No había jadeos.

Apenas se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos.

Los mechones azabaches llovieron sobre las blancas sabanas.

Con sus manos acarició el anhelado cabello plateado.

Por primera y única vez, sus violáceos ojos se perdieron en la profundidad de la límpida mirada de él.

Su corazón se aceleró aun mas.

Sus rosáceos labios clamaron el nombre que tanto quería en silencio.

El roce entre los cuerpos fue aumentando.

En ese instante, la ternura fue pasión.

 

**[RAZÓN]**

_Volver a nacer solo por ti  
volver a nacer en tus brazos._

_Deja que olvide tu voz y tus caricias  
romper así las cadenas que atrapaban mi corazón y mis pies_

Cuando salio del baño la oscuridad estaba todavía patente.

Había parado de llover.

La luz que entraba bañaba su silueta haciéndolo destacar entre la oscuridad.

Estaba cubierto sólo con una de las camisas de Gingetsu.

Se abrazó a si mismo buscando calor.

Contempló en su totalidad la habitación.

Él, seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

Del otro lado del cuarto, el farol alumbraba descuidadamente a su alrededor.

La danza de la llama lo hipnotizó y se acercó a ella.

\- Ya no necesito que veles por mi. 

Apagó la flama con solemnidad.

 

**[CLARO DE LUNA]**

_Volver a nacer en tus brazos.  
Volver a nacer solo por ti._

_Como ascuas que nunca deberían apagarse ni perderse_  
una vez encendidas  
mis pensamientos no deberían esfumarse ni romperse al nacer  
en esta cuna que tú custodias  
empezar de cero. 

Se acercó a la cama, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo durmiente.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

\- El de una hoja intentó huir de su destino...

Rozó las sabanas con su mano.

\- ... pero igual al amor lo encontró en su camino...

Recorrió el cuerpo hasta el cabello plateado y lo tomo entre sus dedos.

\- El de dos hojas solo obedece ordenes...

Bajo su atenta mirada dejó que se escabulleran.

\- El de cuatro dio su vida por su felicidad...

Acarició levemente el brazo.

\- Y yo...

Fue bajando hasta la muñeca.

\- ... yo sólo tengo la ilusión de haber sido amado en ese único momento.

Un trébol de dos hojas apareció. Se detuvo.

Poco a poco acercó sus labios a la marca y la besó.

 

**[REALIZACIÓN]**

_Volver a nacer por mí  
volver a nacer entre tus brazos_

Lentamente recostó su cabeza al lado del brazo de Gingetsu.

Suspiró largamente.

Cerró los ojos paulatinamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Si de cuatro hojas un trébol encuentras  
la felicidad te dará_ **

**_Pero quizás  
nunca lo encuentres_ **

**_Porque la dicha aguarda  
en una jaula secreta._ **

**_A nadie le pertenece  
el trébol de cuatro hojas._ **

**_Pero,  
y el trébol de tres hojas?_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
